User blog:Holokami/Character Sheet: A'oma
A'oma is one of the twin princesses of the Ae'ani, and the most feared. While her sister takes a pacifist role in everything, A'oma is the aggressive face of the Ae'ani empire, having destroyed countless worlds and races by herself. Appearance A'oma has very long, straight white-lavender hair, and similarly coloured eyes. Her formal wear is a very high-tech white and lavender-blue dress. It has white armor, shaped to her body, on her upper half, that leaves her cleavage, the front of her torso, and skin around her upper arms exposed. Under the bottom half of her dress, which leaves half-way down her thighs down exposed at the front, she wears black leggings. She also has ornate golden ornaments in her hair at her hips that release holographic patterns. She always has her golden staff weapon, Aiou'irela with her. Usually though, she often only has her bed sheet wrapped around her, gazing out into space over a nice glass of a tea-like drink. Personality A'oma, the first born of the Emperor of the Ae'ani, is one who was born at the top of Ae'ani society, and basks in its riches and the authority of her position- a proud and pampered princess. Among the Ae'ani, she's considered something of a lose cannon that almost abuses her position. On her giant, personal, battle-ready space-craft, Ishtara’oma, she roams around the galaxies at her own pace, doing almost as she pleases. Her treatment of other races is ruthless even among the Ae'ani. In her childhood, a certain event caused her to become more ruthless toward primitive societies than other Ae'ani, to the point that at one time her father had to intervene and stop her. This ruthlessness grew to become an apparent apathy towards lesser races, and she deems "higher-functioning" sentient races not close to the Ae'ani level of progress "plebeian filth". A'oma doesn't even use her own powers to eradicate others, believing them "not worthy", she leaves that job to her finely crafted monstrosity of a weapon, one which is capable of destroying solar systems in a single motion. If she's not in the best of moods, small slights can be enough to bring an end to everything you know and love. Tales of A'oma are enough to scare even the mightiest of races and individuals. Outside of her ruthlessness, A'oma is genuinely interested in the mythologies, treasures, and religious/mythical texts of the races she's about to eradicate, and on her ship, has a grand collection of the aforementioned things that she's taken from those worlds and races. She always visits the surface of the planets she's about to destroy in order collect such things in person. As much as she looks down on others, she believes that the "stories" primitives concoct, and treasures they craft, are a fascination in their own right, and can sometimes give her ideas, or a delightful read. She holds Ae'ani beliefs close, especially their respect and admiration of the purity of nature. In fact, if the nature on a planet is too wonderful, A'oma will personally claim it as her own garden after any races that need to be eradicated have been (and all signs of them removed.) Further than this, she's actually claimed ownership of such beautiful worlds even with races that have entered the empire still on them. Because, who's going to say otherwise? A'oma really enjoys the luxuries in life and rarely leaves her bedroom in her ship. She's rarely properly dressed, usually just wrapping her bed sheet around her with undergarments on underneath. She pampers herself with treats and spa treatments and such. When not being the apocalypse for other races, she enjoys reading her days away, or researching through the treasures and scripts she collects from the worlds and races she destroys. She's been known to actually dress herself in the treasured jewels and clothes of those races. (The golden ornament on her head she often wears with her formal armor is one example of this.) It's said that even getting to be a part of the Ishtara'oma's crew is the greatest challenge any Ae'ani can face, as A'oma has high standards, not just of other races, but of the Ae'ani as well. It used to be just A'oma running her own ship, until a certain Ae'ani impressed her enough that she made them her handmaid, to bring the crew to up a total of two- A'oma and her handmaid. A'oma is known to sometimes sleep with her handpicked handmaid as well. A'oma's intelligence is also at the upper ends of the Ae'ani race, and she's considered one of the greatest minds alive, especially in regards to strategy and tactics. She always had a natural talent in regards to game theory and military theory. Although the sheer might of the Ae'ani technology makes using strategies needless, she sometimes plays with races she about to destroy by putting her mind into action this way. Background A'oma is the first born of the Emperor of the Ae'ani empire. She wasn't born with a silver spoon in her mouth at all, but a diamond encrusted platinum one. From the moment she was born, she was pampered by her father and Ae'ani officials, and treated like a divine being. She bought deeply into the greatness of the Ae'ani empire, and the Ae'ani people. She typically got away with a lot of things, and she showed a great response to her father’s teaching of perfection and how great the Ae'ani are. She was only five when she watched her first planet get destroyed. In her childhood, she snuck onto an exploration mission in what was one of her usual playful tricks. Exploration missions aren't nearly as well armed or manned as other crews, simply because it's usually a science team going to a quiet planet just outside the empire. However, when they were exploring one planet of great interest, the crew were captured by the powerful native race. Although they were primitive, they possessed powerful psionic powers, great enough to overwhelm the Ae'ani exploration crew. What made it worse was how this race had access to a naturally occurring substance, similar to a very weak version of Lumi's XPS5, that grew in a common plant on their world. Using this, this captured the Ae'ani who had previously threatened to destroy their world. A'oma witnessed this race savagely beat, torture, and kill the crew from within the craft, and was crying out for help. Almost immediately an Ae'ani battleship came to destroy the world, after harvesting this special plant first. This experience scarred A'oma, from this point she believed every race that wasn't Ae'ani were just savage. Her opinions of other races turned ruthless, and as she grew, a distinct apathy toward other races grew in her heart. WIP 'A'oma VS Lumi' WIP Powers A'oma is one of the most powerful Ae'ani alive, only rivaled by her twin sister. Her mind is incredible, possessing supernatural intelligence, and mind that never forgets, and can't be made to forget, the ability to focus on a huge number of things at once. Like all Ae'ani, she can psionically speak and interface with the computers and technology of her race. Her physical condition is very impressive, being beyond anything humans can naturally achieve, and a level of regeneration so great, wounds, poisonings, e.t.c.. heals very, very rapidly, to a point she ceased to age. *Computer Interaction *Enhanced Condition *Multi-Focus *Panmnesia *Semi-Immortality *Supernatural Intelligence *Supernatural Regeneration A'oma's psychic powers are incredible, even among the Ae'ani, she's feared. Her powers can disable nearly anythin. She also possesses "basic" psionic powers in the form of telepathy, ESP, telekinesis, teleportation, and the ability to control psychic energy. *Disabling *Extrasensory Perception *Psychic Energy Manipulation *Psychic Element Manipulation *Telekinesis *Telekinetic Force Manipulation *Telepathy *Teleportation 'Aru'a'iou' Aru'a'iou, or "the Great Destroyer", is A'oma's esa'ru. This staff packs a really, really nasty punch. It's credited with the complete destruction of a few giant stars, a few solar systems, handfuls of planet and moons, and the complete eradication of the entire 100,000 warship-strong fleet of an enemy warrior race in what appeared to be a single motion. The exact mechanisms by which is does this are a closely guarded secret, but being on the wrong end of this weapon is definitely not a place you want to be. *There's one story where A'oma's cousin was taken hostage on an exploration mission. A'oma was ordered to throw her staff into their star so it would be destroyed for the safe return of her cousin. The moment it entered the star, the star just blew away like sand in a storm. "So even nature turns and runs from the Ae'ani" were the last words spoken by her cousin's capture before the rest of the solar system followed suit. What this weapon has so far been shown to be capable of: *Atomic Cancellation *Extinction Inducement *Field Negation *Planet Destruction *Planetary System Destruction *Star Destruction 'PICT Sheet' Trivia WIP Themes Vbl49osJjxc Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet